Photographs
by J.M.Black
Summary: Tommy looks back on his memories. Set to the song Photographs by Nickleback


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Power Rangers or the song Photograph.

----------

Tommy unlocked and entered his apartment. As he went inside he turned on the lamp and looked at his living room coffee table. It was covered in old year books and photographs of him and his friends. A picture of the gang at the annual Angel Grove carnival. Jason had on the weirdest hat, he had won it at milk jug contest.

_Look at this photograph_

_Everytime I do it makes me laugh_

_How did our eyes get so red_

_And what the hell is on Joey's head_

Lying next to that one was a picture of the house he used to live in. Back then he would have given almost anything to get out of that place. Now what he wouldn't give up just so he could go back. His apartment was nice, but it lacked that homey feeling that he used to get from his house.

_And this is where I grew up_

_I think the prison outa fix it up_

_I never knew we'd ever went without_

_The second floor is hard for sneaking out_

As he walked around the table and sat on the couch his eye caught a photograph of the gang posing in front of the school. They were all doing something in the court yard. Jason and Zack fighting, Trini meditating, Billy pouring over his new science book, and Kimberly was doing a walking hand-stand. He had caused so much trouble at school. Tommy was always forgetting things. His book, assignments, group projects, and to study for tests. It was a wonder he became a teacher.

_And this is where I went to school_

_Most of the time I had better things to do_

_Criminal records said I've broken twice_

_I must have done it half a dozen times_

_I wonder if its too late_

_Should i go back and try to graduate_

_Last man and now that it was back then_

_If I was them I woulndnt let me in_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh god I_

As he flipped through his old year book everything came flooding back to him. All his friends, Bulk and Skull, and of course the villains. The only difference between now and then was the names and faces.

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I have the photo that was printed on my bedroom door_

_Its time to say, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_Its time to say, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_Goodbye_

He flipped to the talent contest they had had in 1994. Everyone had participated and a few of them even went on to become famous singers and songwriters. He remembered Kim's song very well. It had been about finding true love and how to hold on to it forever and ever.

_We used to listen to the radio_

_And sing along with every song we know_

_We said someday wed find out how if feels_

_To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

His heart about stopped when he saw the picture of him and Kim at the Sweethearts ball. He remembered asking her to that dance. He had asked her right after he had lost his Green Ranger powers the first time. Before he had asked her he had kissed her. Right before he did it he had felt so nervous, like he had eaten a whole bunch of butterflies. He felt like he was going to miss her lips. After he had saved her from being evil they had kept in touch. She was still in Florida, training little girls in gymnastics. Her and Jason were married and had just had a beautiful baby girl. They already had a son named Tommy. He thought it was sweet that they had named their son after him; their daughter's name was Holly. Tommy was supposed to go down there to visit his god kids.

_Kim's the first girl I kissed_

_I was so nervous that I nearly missed_

_She's had a couple of kids since then_

_I haven't seen her since god knows when_

As he looked through the photographs Tommy realized how much he missed Angel Grove. Everything had been so easy back then. Homework, school, fighting Rita and Zedd, practice, and finish the day off at Ernie's juice bar. He missed everything about it. Everything had seemed more simple back then, he didn't have the responsibility he did now. He really missed hanging out with all of his friends. Zack was touring with a hip-hop dance crew. Billy had become a famous scientist and was getting ready to send his new satellite up into space. Jason and Kim were living happily ever after. Aisha was a famous fashion designer. Rocky and Adam had opened a martial arts studio. Kat was married and living happily back in Australia. Trini had tragically died in a car crash on the way to a friends wedding. That is the last time he had seen any of his friends was at the funeral. After that they had gone to Ernie's juice bar and caught up. It felt so good to talk to everyone again.

_I miss that town_

_I cannot believe it_

_So hard to stay_

_So hard to leave it_

_If I could I relive those days_

_I know the one that would never change_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I have the photo that was printed on my bedroom door_

_Its time to say, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_Look at this photograph_

_Everytime I do it makes me laugh_

_Everytime I do it makes me_

Tommy packed all of the yearbooks, photographs, and scrap books back into the box. He then got up and went to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. All the while thinking about all the photographs.

----------------

A/N: I heard this song on the radio the other day and it made me think of Tommy. Please tell me what you think :)


End file.
